The present invention relates in general to household storage containers, particularly those used for foodstuffs. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved storage container having an integral window, and which may be used with a cover providing a seal which may be opened by pivoting of the cover, and further which may be used with a pouring insert which forms pouring and scooping openings with the container.
Numerous types of household storage containers are known, including those which are typically formed of plastic, which have a container with a sealing cover, and which are typically used for food storage. A first problem with known containers of this type is the desire to provide a good seal between the container and cover, yet permit the cover to be easily applied and removed. Typically, the better the seal, the more difficult it is to apply and remove the cover. As such, there is a continuing need for a cover which provides a good seal, yet is easy to use.
A further problem with such containers is the desire to permit visual inspection of the contents, yet provide an aesthetic appearance by visually obscuring the contents. It has been known to provide containers which have an opaque main body with a clear window section. While these containers provide great advantages over fully clear or fully opaque containers, they have a strong disadvantage in cost. Specifically, the opaque main body and clear window section are molded in two separate steps, increasing molding time, complexity, and cost.
Finally, such containers have disadvantages in dispensing the contents. Containers which are large provide adequate storage, and the contents may be dispensed by scooping from the container, but it is difficult to pour contents from the container. Smaller containers are easier to use by pouring the contents, but do not provide sufficient storage.